


Comfortable.

by The_Messenger_of_Olympus



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cooking, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Messenger_of_Olympus/pseuds/The_Messenger_of_Olympus
Summary: It's really cold  and the best thing when it's really cold is cocoa and cuddles.





	

Earl Harlan surveyed the white all around him as he walked himself and his son to his boyfriend’s old house. It was empty 99% of the time, but they normally met there to spend time together  
Rather unfortunately, it was illegal to mention Marcus. He was an angel, and he was breaking the law by even thinking about him.However, it would kinda be illegal for people to acknowledge Earl acknowledging Marcus. So it was hard to determine altogether.  
Earl’s boots crunched in the snow as he slowly made his way to Marcus’ mansion. It was a bit odd being in it, knowing only angels were in there, along with workers who weren’t allowed to talk to the person who paid them.  
Earl smiled softly as he opened the gate, holding it open for the transparent boy in front of him. Roger seemed to like Marcus enough, which was great. He most likely wouldn’t be comfortable dating him if Roger didn’t. Overall, the situation was good. Obviously, they fought sometimes. Marcus was new to romance and having someone care for him and about his feelings. Earl was okay with this. They were both growing.  
Earl walked up to the door, making sure Roger was with him and hadn’t wandered off. He picked up the knocker and brought it down against the wood three times. Earl smiled and as the door open, revealing the angel behind.  
“Hey.” Marcus said in a gruff voice. “Come in. Or whatever” He added and looked away, standing back to let them in.  
The Harlans stepped in, looking around the large, clean, entryway. It was spotless as ever, Earl assumed the workers still cleaned or somehow there just wasn’t dust.  
The two were comfortable with a small part of the mansion. Roger stayed in the same few rooms each time they were there. The den, and a bedroom he often stayed in. Earl liked the kitchen. He didn’t mind the den or the bedroom that Marc called his.  
Roger looked straight ahead, not reacting until Marcus said something.  
“Hey, kid.” He said awkwardly. Sure, the two liked each other, but they weren’t that comfortable around the other in general.  
Roger looked up. “Hi,” he said he said and hurried off in the direction of the den.  
Earl smiled weakly. “That’s more than what most get out of him.” He said. “Don’t worry, he likes you,”  
Marcus nodded a bit. He was glad but didn't show it.He didn’t show much. Earl accepted this.  
Earl wrapped his arms around the angel in front of him, smiling. “It’s pretty chilly out there. But it's nice. Have you been out in it?” He asked, watching his expression.  
Marcus nodded as he hugged Earl back. “Enough.” He said. “But, I mean, if you want to go out, I will too.” Earl kissed his cheek  
“If Roger finishes his homework, I might wanna go out and make a snow tentacle monster or something.” He said and shrugged. “Not sure, though.”  
Marcus smiled, really only with his eyes. “Cool.”  
Earl pulled away from the embrace.”I’m gonna make hot chocolate.” He said. “You’re gonna help me.” He said. The corners of Marcus’ lips turned up.  
Earl knocked on the door of the den, He opened the door and peeked in.Roger looked up from a worksheet. Cartoons played on the TV, something about computers and singing. “Just checking. “ Earl said with a smile and closed the door.  
Marcus smiled a bit. “He’s a good kid.” He said. “There’s a large chance he’ll finish his homework by the time you want to go outside.”  
Earl pulled him into the kitchen, smiling. “Get out the milk and a saucepan.” He said as he got out the cocoa mix and two mugs with some saying he didn’t understand or read on the side,  
Marcus followed the instructions and laid out the ingredients, rolling his eyes. Earl chuckled and filled the pan with milk and turned on the stove to heat the milk.  
He leaned against the counter and let out a content sigh. “Now we will just wait until the milk is hot.” he said happily. He shrugged out of his heavy coat and unwrapped his scarf. He then folded them neatly and set them on another counter. “How have you been?”  
Marcus shrugged, chuckling at Earl’s neatness. “Busy.” He said. “”But okay.” He sighed and cleared his throat, “You?”  
Earl smiled. “Busy as well.” He said and picked up his hand. “It’s nice to see you and break the everyday routine.”  
Marcus blushed, but it was hard to tell if you didn’t know him well. It took time to learn Marcus’ emotions and expressions, especially things like real smiles and blushes. Earl was glad he could see it.  
Earl snapped out of his mind to check the milk on the stove. He walked over to the stove, looking down at the milk. “Good. I caught it before it came to life.” He said and turned off the stove. He poured the milk into two mugs and smiled, then set the pan down and got out two spoons. He dropped a spoonful of the chocolate mix into the liquid and stirred it until the powder had disintegrated and formed the cocoa.  
“Marc, do you have marshmallows anywhere?” he asked  
“Um. Let me go check.” Marcus said and went into the pantry. He brought back a bag of marshmallows and set them down on the counter.  
Earl smiled and dropped a few of the lumps into the cocoa and watched as they started to dissolve. “How about we go take a nap and drink our hot chocolate?” He asked.  
Marcus nodded. “Mhm. I’ll carry the drinks.” He said and picked up the mugs carefully.  
Earl smiled and went to knock on the den door. He did this and peeked in once more. Roger looked up from a book, “Marcus and I are gonna go take a nap. Wake me up if you finish your homework or you get hungry.” Roger nodded and Earl closed the door.  
Marcus was right. Roger was a good kid, Earl thought as he headed for the bedroom.  
Earl smiled as he saw the angel sitting on the bed, propped up on pillows and cuddled up in blankets. What a cutie. He took his shoes off and climbed into bed. “Lemme in.” He said and pulled away some of the blankets to climb in,  
He leaned on Marcus gently, under the blankets and comfortable. He took his mug from Marc with a thank you.  
“Sure is cold outside,” He said, trying to make conversation. I didn’t expect it. We live in a desert.” Earl said. He hummed a bit. “Not the oddest thing, though. I’m cuddling an angel who doesn’t exist.”  
Marcus smiled genuinely.“It’s nice to have a change.”  
Earl looked up at him and smiled more. “It’s nice.”  
The two slowly fell asleep in the comfortable coziness of the bed while outside, snow fluttered down from the sky, blanketing Night Vale in a layer of white.

**Author's Note:**

> This is less bad than my last work. If you have a request for wtnv hmu in the comments or @zombiekiddo on instagram


End file.
